The present invention relates to a lock system for a vehicle.
Most ignition lock systems for vehicles require an ignition key with a mechanically coded shaft to be inserted into a lock barrel and rotated to activate an ignition switch of the system. Only a mechanically coded key that corresponds to the lock barrel can be used to activate the ignition switch and start the vehicle. The mechanical lock assemblies used in the ignition locks are relatively expensive to implement and provide less security than that which is available with electronic systems used for vehicle entry. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide an ignition lock system which alleviates or minimizes these disadvantages or at least provides vehicle manufacturers with a useful choice.
In accordance with the present invention, a lock system for a vehicle, is provided. The lock system includes
an authentication device for receiving authentication code transmitted from a remote electronic key and for generating an authentication signal. The lock system further includes
an ignition lock assembly having:
an ignition switch unit;
a part movable between at least first and second positions to activate the ignition switch unit;
electronic lock means responsive to the authentication signal for generating a lock release signal; and
a lock mechanism which inhibits use of the vehicle and in response to the lock release signal enables use of the vehicle.
The present invention further includes an electronic system for an ignition and steering lock assembly. The electronic system includes:
an authentication device for receiving authentication code transmitted from a remote electronic key and for generating an authentication signal. An electronic lock device of the assembly is responsive to the authentication signal for generating a lock release signal to release a lock mechanism of the assembly. An ignition switch unit of the assembly generates signals representative of the position of movable part of the assembly for the electronic lock assembly, the part being movable between at least first and second positions to activate the ignition switch unit.
The present invention further provides a lock system for a vehicle, including:
a steering lock tongue which is biased to actuate a steering lock mechanism;
a lock mechanism for preventing movement of the lock tongue to actuate the steering lock mechanism; and
an electronic lock device for controlling the lock mechanism, so that the lock tongue is released and is able to engage the steering lock mechanism when predetermined data is received.